


My Hero

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Akito's only mentioned in passing, Attempted Sexual Assault, But nothing physical occurs, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hatsuharu saves the day, Just threatening body language and bad vibes, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, So's Momiji really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 1/2012 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "My Hero" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A friend of the Sohma's returns from visiting her grandparents. When a walk quickly turns to a dangerous idea, will she be okay, or will it end badly?ORHatsuharu saves Mina (OFC) from unwanted advances and their relationship evolves.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775134
Kudos: 4





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. HOWEVER, MINA IS MINE!~
> 
> ALSO, THERE IS A SITUATION IN WHICH THE OFC FEELS THREATENED BY A MALE. TAGGED AS ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT NO PHYSICAL CONTACT IS PRESENT AND GENERALLY JUST BAD VIBES ARE DESCRIBED. PLEASE READ CAREFULLY IF YOU THINK THIS MIGHT TRIGGER YOU.

Shigure Sohma had just dog-eared his book when Kyo came tumbling through his door. He should've been surprised at the interruption, but this was a normal occurrence in the Sohma household. He was only mildly startled. It seems like Yuki had beaten his rival once again. Sure enough, the young rat followed much more calmly into the room. To head off anymore fighting--and damage to his home--Shigure quickly informed the two of the arrival of their childhood friend, Mina, who they hadn't seen for the past few weeks as she had been visiting a sick grandparent in another prefecture.

Having headed off any impending fights, at least for a little while, Shigure put on the kettle to make tea. Mina was due to arrive today, and knowing her, she would head straight to the Sohma household the moment she was able. Just as the kettle whistled, the door flew open to reveal Mina. He set out another cup for the brunette. He noticed that she must've spent some time outdoors as the freckles along her cheeks were more pronounced than usual. In accordance to the lovely late spring weather, her long hair was in a high pony and she wore a knee-length red dress with a golden butterfly pattern along the cuffs and hem.

She shouted a hello to Shigure in the kitchen and pounced on Kyo, her lavender eyes glittering to be reunited with her friends once more. She kept up a constant stream of what she had been up to, the health of her grandparents, the good weather, and how much she missed everyone as she hugged Yuki and Shigure in turn.

You see, although Mina wasn't a Sohma and wasn't cursed. She had been able to hug the male Sohmas since their first meeting in grade school and though Akito would probably rather remove any memory of her from the family. Akito knew it would be difficult as Mina had been able to worm her was into quite a few hearts. In other words, to Akito it just wasn't worth the hassle. 

For the next half hour, Mina, Yuki, and Kyo ate snacks and talked as Shigure pretended to work on his novel. Before long, the door opened again, this time to admit the cow and rabbit of the zodiac. As soon as Mina noticed them, she wrapped her arms around the two and proceeded to squeeze the life from their bodies. When Momiji started to turn blue, Hatsuharu rescued both of them by pointing out that she couldn't hug them if they were dead. That did the trick and the five teens, plus Shigure, gathered around the table for dinner that Mina and Kyo were able to prepare on short notice.

After dinner, the teens played games as Shigure continued to harass his editor through the phone. When the sun began to set, Haru offered to walk Mina home. Of course she accepted, he was her favorite Sohma, not to mention she had had a tiny crush on him for years. She felt his normally calm demeanor helped reign in some of her more outgoing traits. One thing they both shared however, was their lack of direction. So it was no surprise that they ended up lost. It wasn't until much later that Yuki would realize his mistake in letting the two wander off alone and go in search for them. But really neither Haru nor Mina really minded getting lost. 

After walking in circles for a bit, Mina and Hatsuharu stopped to rest on a park bench. Noticing an ice cream vendor that was open late hoping to snag a few last minute customers, he offered to buy a mint chocolate chip cone for Mina. Unable to refuse her favorite flavor, she nodded excitedly and he left towards the vendor on the street corner.

So focused on the thought of ice cream, she didn't notice the man sidle up to her. She didn't notice how close he was until his breath tickled the back of her neck. She leaped off the park bench and whipped around. The man was scrawny, dirty, and thoroughly unpleasant looking. Even feet away she could smell the scent of stale cigarettes and booze. His lips were twisted into a leer around an unlit cigarette and his eyes, though glassy, were clearing undressing her. Mina realized she was afraid in a way that she had never been before. The primitive part of her screamed for her to get away. How had she not noticed the man before? She should've been able to feel the bad thoughts rolling off of him a mile away! Another part of her felt like crying. Another part felt like screaming at him, how dare he even think about taking advantage of her or another woman?! She really wanted that part to win out. But the part of her that took control did none of those things. She felt herself pale and tremble. She couldn't move. She could only watch as he took a step closer. Was this real? Never in a million years did she envision that a pervy older man in a rumpled and dirty business suit would try to make advances on her on a park bench on a previously perfect spring day. No one told her what to do in this situation. Sure, she knew to carry keys if you were walking alone at night and to scream if you're cornered. But it was still light enough to see and surely the fact that the ice cream vendor was still open attested to the fact that it wasn't late at night. And Mina couldn't scream, couldn't move. Mina was afraid that she wouldn't be able to until it was too late and he had done something to her that she definitely didn't want.

Just then the guy took another step forward, closing the distance between them, and reached forward to wrap an arm around her waist when a fist made contact with his cheekbone, knocking him back. Mina followed the fist to an arm to a shoulder and up to a face. Hatsuharu had a glint in his eye that promised pain to the guy. But when he glanced at Mina, his eyes were gentle and warm. Seeing she was unharmed if only spooked, he turned back to the guy, dragged him into an alley down the way, and beat him into a bloody mess. 

Haru barely had time to catch his breath as he rounded the corner back to the bench before he was being squeezed tightly. Somehow between her constricting hug and repeated thanks he was able to see she was already calming down. She had stopped shaking and the color was returning to her face. He was relieved to see that she was already bouncing back to her original bubbly self. 

She released him from her bear hug only to lift up on her tiptoes and plant a quick kiss upon his lips. When she pulled away, her face was fire-truck red. Haru was in a state of shock! Immediately she began freaking out, did she just ruin their friendship?!

Before she could apologize and try to salvage the situation, a grin spread across Haru's face.  
Wrapping his arms around the petite girl he reassured her that her feelings weren't misplaced. She buried her flaming face in his neck and mumbled some incoherent embarassed jibberish. Haru thought he could pick up the words "my hero." He couldn't resist placing a kiss on the top of her head and smiled bigger and held her tighter, reassuring her that he would always be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to clean this up as much as possible without changing the original plot!
> 
> Also a note about the attempted sexual assault scene: I've written this from my own personal experience with uncomfortable situations (though not identical to this one, it was very unnerving and I tried to capture those feelings within this scene). I just wanted to make that disclaimer as not everyone reacts to these sorts of things the same way or with the same feelings. These are mine, so please respect that if you comment about it.


End file.
